absolución
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: ¿Es tan fácil ser perdonados después de tanto dolor que has causado?, esa pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de 18 y necesita de su hermano para tratar de responderla.


**Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Un one-shot sobre 18 y 17, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **ABSOLUCIÓN**

Desde que tuvo uso de la razón, siempre lo tuvo a él a su lado. Muy pocas veces hablaban de su pasado, muy pocos recuerdos, algunos eran comunes, otros solo vivían en la memoria de uno o del otro. Suspiró, nunca tuvieron a nadie más a su lado, desde pequeños vivieron por su cuenta. Recordaba un Orfanato, a muchos niños pero ningún rostro en particular, sólo eran ellos dos, todo lo demás era gris.

Recogió su maleta de la cama, la volvió a revisar, cuando se aseguró que tenía todo en ella, levantó delicadamente a su hija y salió de su habitación. El viaje iba a ser largo, por lo que necesitaban salir temprano, pero no quería despertar a la niña, de igual forma iba a dormir en el camino, sonrió cuando la pequeña rodeo su cuello con sus manitas.

– Salúdalo de mi parte – le dijo su esposo en la cocina, había terminado de preparar los obentos – estaré toda la mañana en la estación de policía.

Ella solo asintió, recogió la comida y le dio un beso de despedida.

Sólo ellos dos, no había nadie que los apoyara, o quizás si había, pero no lo recordaba, sus únicas memorias solo aparecían ellos dos. En su infancia, ellos recolectaban alimentos, robaban de vez en cuando, huían de los comerciantes, reían de sus pequeñas maldades. No había nadie más, no podía recordar a nadie más.

Abrazó fuertemente a su hija, aliviada que ella no tuviese que pasar por eso. Maron emitió un pequeño quejido mientras era acomodada en las mantas de la parte trasera de la nave. 18 sonrió mientras la niña murmuraba entre sueños y abrazaba su manta con sus ojos cerrados. Encendió el motor y comenzó a elevarse, su esposo se despedía de ella desde la puerta de su casa. Le sonrió y comenzó su recorrido.

Cuando habían cumplido la mayoría de edad, no tenían a donde ir, se habían cansado de vivir en las calles, de ser buscados por la policía y estar cambiando de casas abandonadas. Que mejor idea que unirse a un grupo guerrillero, la idea había sido de él, pero los dos se entusiasmaron. Al principio no fue fácil, los pusieron a entrenar físicamente, luego vino el entrenamiento con armas y al final, la prueba, asaltar toda una aldea en busca de alimentos y rehenes que les sirvieran. El disparar contra las personas no resultó difícil para ellos, estaban acostumbrados a que los vieran como escorias, así que esta era su retribución, ya no les verían con asco sino con miedo. Se volvieron intrépidos, se unían a cualquier unidad de asalto, querían la adrenalina recorrer sus venas, querían verse poderosos ante esa gente que los humilló de niños.

La niña emitió un quejido entre sueños y 18 disminuyó la velocidad, no quería que ella se despertara.

– _Sólo importamos nosotros dos – le dijo su hermano mientras comían en una cantina después de asaltar un pueblo._

– _Sólo nosotros dos – contestó ella y le sonrió mientras chocaban sus vasos._

Sólo nosotros dos, pensó y le dio una fugaz mirada a su pequeña, sonrió levemente, tanto habían cambiado en ese tiempo. Antes hubiese sido imposible pensar que vivirían separados, y cada uno tuviese una familia, y menos que el se dedicaría a preservar la vida animal, todo en honor a 16.

Cuando le hablaron sobre la creación de super soldados, les llamó la atención, querían ser más fuertes de lo que eran, querían vencer a cualquier enemigo. Los requisitos eran perfectos para ellos, soldados sin familia y jóvenes, capaces de resistir el tratamiento. Fueron muchos los que llegaron a las instalaciones del Dr. Guero, pero sólo ellos lograron pasar las pruebas.

– _Cuando despierten, serán más fuerte de lo que han imaginado – les indicó el Doctor – nuestra misión es una: eliminar a Gokú, el peor enemigo de la Patrulla Roja – les explicó – lo buscaran y mataran._

 _Ellos sonrieron, no les importaba ese tal Gokú, ellos sólo deseaban más poder para conseguir lo que desearan y disfrutar del temor de aquellos que los perseguían de pequeños._

Se revelaron tantas veces a Guero, que no recordaba cuantas veces los puso a dormir, ni cuantas veces los amenazaba con desmantelarlos, pero nunca lo hizo. Había momentos en que se preguntaba él porque Guero nunca cumplió con sus amenazas, quizás ya no le queda más conejillos de indias y por eso no quería perderlos a ellos.

Ya estaban por llegar, el parque era inmenso, pero sólo hasta el final de su territorio podía encontrar un espacio lo suficiente grande para aterrizar. Muy pocas veces se veían, siempre era ella quien lo visitaba, él no deseaba salir de ahí. Un prisión auto impuesta, eso pensaba, pero no se lo decía.

Cuando salió de la nave, él estaba ahí, sonriéndole – hola – le saludo – todavía es temprano, los niños no se levantan.

– Maron también está dormida – le indicó – Krillin te manda saludos y envió varios obentos.

17 hizo una mueca extraña que su hermana no pudo descifrar, pero le parecía divertida – acompáñanos a desayunar – le indicó y le ayudó con su maleta y la comida.

– Gracias – le dijo y siguió hasta la casa. No era grande, pero si amplia, tenía dos pisos, toda construida con madera.

– Me sorprendió tu llamada – le comentó su hermano mientras acomodaba las cosas en la sala – los niños bajaran en cualquier momento.

18 no respondió acomodó a la niña en el sofá y espero a que ella se levantara sola. Observó a su hermano quien veía atentamente a su sobrina, este al notar la mirada de su hermana, se sonrojó levemente y se marchó a la cocina. Su verdadero motivo de la visita, era una inquietud que tenía, una molestia en su mente, como una espinilla que no la dejaba tranquila.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, los niños se comportaron adecuadamente y se emocionaron con la idea de pescar en un lago cercano, también celebraron por la comida que krillin había enviado. Maron reía con sus primos, corría con ellos mientras iban hacía el lago. No debía ser fácil con dos niños y uno en camino, pensó 18, ella hay veces tenía problemas con Maron, podía tener energía ilimitada pero cuidar de una hija iba más allá de eso.

Sorprendió a su hermano observarla por unos minutos – esta extraña – le comentó y luego se acercó a sus pequeños, entregándole una caña a cada uno.

18 sabía que era cierto, se sentó al lado de su hermano y miró como sus sobrinos le enseñaban a su pequeña a pescar, sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa melancólica, triste.

Tanto daño y dolor había causado, cuantas muertes tenía en su hombro; no se acordaba, pero no impedía que le pesaran. Había veces que se confortaba diciendo que ese camino fue el que la llevó a Krillin, quien la salvo, pero en la otra línea temporal, ella lo había matado y le llenaba de terror saber que hubo esa pequeña posibilidad. Tanto dolor habían causado a seres indefensos, tanta impotencia en los ojos de M. Trunks, porque también se culpaba del destino de otro Trunks, ese que cambió su vida, que le dio una nueva razón para vivir. Ese muchacho al cual estaba totalmente agradecida, al que le sonrió aliviada al saber que ella había muerto en su futuro, que no le causaría más dolor.

Pero ese muchacho amable ahora estaba pagando por sus acciones, se había quedado sin un futuro a donde regresar. Y ella tenía miedo, si M. Trunks, que luchaba por los demás, que daba su vida sin querer nada a cambio, que actuaba tan desinteresadamente estaba pagando por salvarles la vida a todos. Que castigo tendría que pagar ella, que había sembrado la muerte y el terror sin una pizca de remordimiento.

– Ehh, 17, ¿crees que ésta bien? – Le preguntó temerosa observando a los niños jugar, su hermano la miró sin comprender – solo absolución – indicó sin dejar de ver a los niños.

17 también miró a los niños – no lo sé – le respondió seriamente – pero mientras dure está bien – le sonrió – aunque no pienso soltarlos sin pelear.

* * *

 **Ahora que estamos a una semana de volver a ver a 17, y espero que salga su familia aunque sea unos minutos, moriré de ternura si es que sale un mini 17 jejejejeje. Como el fic de Gohan este también estaba pensado desde hace mucho, sólo faltaba pulirlo, espero que haya quedado bien.**

 **17 si es uno de mis personajes favoritos, un buen personaje. Espero que tenga un buen protagonismo en esta saga.**

 **Tocaya, son tus personajes favoritos, así que espero que te guste el fic y te levante un poco el ánimo.**

 **Gracias a todxs por leerlo.**

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia me dejan un rw.**

 **Disculpen si algún horror ortográfico se escabulló por ahí.**


End file.
